My Love, My Family
by Terra-K BeetleBeetle
Summary: Bon x Rin Fanfiction - Sequel to My Love, The Demon Bon and Rin settle down and begin their life together, but not without the help of their friends. Setting- 1 and half years after My Love, The Demon. (This is my story, but don't own the anime) WARNING: Lemon, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, BL, BxB, Mpreg, Slash(I think)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I winced as Bon pulled out of me, kinda missing the feeling of being filled by him. He laid on the bed beside me and pulled me into his arms.

Bon and I have been dating for about one and a half years now and are very much in love. Originally I topped Bon, but as time went on we started trying… different things. There was switching role of who tops, different positions, toys, role play, cosplay, and even bondage, though that was on my request. I liked it, but Bon told me it was a onetime thing. We bought a little house together after graduating and have been in the bedroom 85% of the time. I guess you can say we were breaking the house in. The only person complaining was Yukio.

After Bon had dozed off, I got up and began to make lunch – morning sex always makes me hungry. I decided on pizza, something quick and tasty. By the time the food was done Bon was up and ready to eat. He sat down and I walked over to serve him his plate. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips before he placed his hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss into an intense make-out session. I became light headed before pulling away.

"After lunch," I said placing a light peck on his forehead and his food in front of him. I knew that would make him happy, because he loved topping. I didn't exactly hate him taking me either.

Bon nodded and dug in. After eating about four slices his phone rang. He picked up his phone and walked into the other room to talk. I followed him trying to hear as much as possible, it was useless though. I trust Bon with all my heart, but sometimes I just want to be nosey. When I heard him walking back into the room I ran to the kitchen trying to act natural.

"It was Yukio," He said sighing, "He has an exorcist job for me to do at 4:00pm."

I looked at the stove to get the time. 2:09pm. "I guess we'll have to wait until after your job is done for our 'bedroom time'," I laughed, knowing he would be disappointed. Before I could get my next thought out, Bon grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I already knew what was coming. We both giggled and played around as he carried me to our bed.

"We have at least an hour, right?" Bon said smirking.

"I guess we do," I teased wrapping my legs around his waist. Things were going just as I had planned. Bon always underestimates how much I enjoy sex with him.

"Oh crap," Bon said jumping out of bed. We were laying there for about 15 minutes before realizing that Bon had a job to do and that Yukio would be there to pick him up for it. Bon hurried up to put his clothes on and get ready.

A sudden knock on the door made both of us jump out of our skins. I was still laying on the bed naked, so Bon was the one who went to see who it was. I wasn't surprise to hear Yukio's voice in the background. I sighed and started to get dressed.

"By the way, where's my brother?" I heard Yukio say to Bon. Bon covered it up saying I was in the bathroom. That should give me enough time to get dressed and go out to greet my younger brother. I picked up a shirt off the floor and threw it on, then I grabbed some shorts to put on. That's when I felt something wet dripping down my thigh.

'Damn it'. Bon had forgotten to use protection. I shrugged it off though. We were both each other's firsts, and we're both male so it's not like we have to worry about pregnancies. We've had sex without protection before, sometimes when I topped, but Bon hated it 'cause it was a bitch to clean up afterwards.

After I 'cleaned up' a little more I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Bon, across from Yukio.

"You should really come visit more Rin," Yukio suggested.

"I'll try, I've just been really… um, busy, since we've moved into our new house." I glanced at Bon and saw him blush, knowing what kind of 'busy' I was talking about.

"Well, either way I wanted to invite you two to a little get together Shura and I are planning next month."

"We'll love to." Bon answered. I nodded, agreeing.

Apparently Yukio and Shura had been dating for quite a while before even telling anyone. I guess they didn't want anyone to know or anything. I, on the other hand, suspected it during the time Shura had to train me. I just thought they used to be close friends or whatever.

After talking a bit more Yukio and Bon left for the job. I waved Bon goodbye and wished him good luck.

The minute they left I laid on the couch and went to sleep.

_**A/N**_

**_To be honest I did not expect to finish chapter 1 this soon. (I thought I was gonna finish around spring). This chapter is short, and the other's will be too. But on the bright side, the shorter the chapter, the sooner I update._**

**_It may not be once a week, like I did My Love, The Demon, because with that story I already had extra chapters ready ahead of time. Also I am at a lost for thoughts a lot of times._**

**_I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors or anything, cause this chapter was not re-read over for editing._**

**_**Thank you my little ducklings for reading**_**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Favorite~ If you didn't like something or think I should add something~**_

**_Check out my tumblr, Terrak-Fujoshi._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I ran to the bathroom, throwing up for the third time today. Bon ran in behind me and rubbed circles on my back. I don't know what it is, but for the past weeks I haven't been feeling well. I told Bon that it was probably just food poisoning but he insisted I go to the doctor. I refused, knowing it would be a waste of time and money.

"You really should go to the doctor," Bon said frowning at me.

"No way," I huffed folding my arms.

"At least a checkup."

"Nope."

"Rin, I'm serious!" Bon said, "I'm worried about you and I really think you should have someone take a look and see what's wrong."

My face softened. "You know I hate doctors."

"Well, how about just having Yukio come take a look at you," he suggested. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. Bon was relieved as he ran to his phone to call Yukio over.

After getting of the phone with Yukio, Bon walked up behind me, who was literally in the middle of getting dressed for Yukio's arrival and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"What did Yukio say?" I asked almost melting into his arms.

"He said he'll only be an hour, maybe less, so you should get ready."

With that I broke away from Bon and went to get ready. I put on some clothes and decided I might as well make some sandwiches for everyone. I was hungry myself anyways. Now all I have to do is wait on Yukio.

I was dozing off when I felt Bon shaking me to wake me up. He was sitting on the couch talking to Yukio, I guess telling him the symptoms. I sighed thinking this probably wasn't such a good idea. Yukio always manages to make a big deal out of stuff when I'm sick. Yukio looked at me puzzled and worried.

"I really don't know what's wrong with you," he said. "You've never experienced those symptoms before. Maybe you should go to a doctor after all."

"No way. I already told Bon. No doctors."

Yukio grabbed his phone, "Well, I'm calling Mephisto. He knows more about this stuff then I do."

The minute I got ready to get up and open my mouth in protest I shot up and ran towards to bathroom. Yukio and Bon followed me. After throwing up what felt like my whole meal plus some, I just sat there.

Yukio handed me a cup of water before speaking. "Mephisto said he'll be here in a little. Meanwhile you should get some rest."

I stood up and walked away, "I don't need to rest, and I don't need Mephisto. It's just a stomach virus or food poisoning, nothing to get all worked up over". I went to the kitchen and grabbed my box of Pocky off of the counter.

"Didn't you just eat Rin?" Bon asked.

"Well damn, sorry for being a little hungry."

He sighed hugging me and giving me a peck on the forehead. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried."

I nodded and hugged him back. Of course he didn't mean it like that. Why did I even get mad at him? I hugged him tighter before we were interrupted by Yukio fake coughing. Unhooking my arms from around Bon's waist, I laid on the couch and began eating.

"Mephisto is here," Yukio announced taking the pocky box out of my hand. I reached up to grab it, but my attempts were futile. I was too tired to get up and take them back from him, so I just slumped back in defeat. I really, really didn't feel like doing anything but eating today. I hope this will all just be over with.

Mephisto walked up to me with a weird grin on his face. "It's odd for you, Rin, to be this sick," he said, still grinning. I ignored, well tried to ignore him, and relax some like Bon and Yukio had told me, but it was pretty hard while Mephisto was probing and pocking at me.

He had insisted on getting hair, blood, saliva, and even urine samples. He seemed more interested in the rare occasion that a demon like me is experiencing these symptoms, then my actual well-being. Directly after getting the samples and stuff he left, excited to run the tests. I'm just glad it's over with and he's testing the samples instead of me.

After that I was even more tired than before, but Bon, being the gentleman he is, politely carried me to the bed. Before leaving, Yukio made sure to lecture me about resting and not moving around too much.

When we were finally alone Bon and I laid in the bed together and fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms for about 4 or 5 hours. The rest if the day was spent with Bon doing any and everything I needed, insuring I didn't move a muscle.

_**A/N **_

I know, about 2 weeks and only this. But with school starting back up and we have two soccer games a week and after school practice Mon. – Thurs. so I didn't have a lot of time. I'm studying a lot to keep my all A's from dropping. I can't write during school because I will literally have zero ideas, but come weekends I write more.

I think I got stuck a lot on this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. ^u^

It may be while until the next update

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**-Bon's POV-**_

Rin was sitting on the couch, and I was pacing the room, when Yukio walked in. He was here to transfer the message from Mephisto about Rin. I really wouldn't be this anxious, but when I was on the phone with him, the tone in his voice made me worry even more. Yukio sat down on the couch, quiet, like he was in deep thought. "What is it?" Rin asked, breaking the silence. "It's just a virus, isn't it?" I told Bon. Still no one said a word.

After a while, Yukio sighed. "Not exactly and I really don't know how to explain this, but … Well, you're somehow ….how do I put it." Yukio paused for a minute, holding his face in his lap. My mind started wondering to the worse case scenarios. What if it was something life threatening? I began to speak, but Yukio beat me to it. "Rin," he said, getting Rin's attention. "Somehow you're pregnant. Mephisto told me." After the silence wore off, Rin spoke in disbelief. "Are you sure? I mean is it even possible?" he asked.

"Apparently so," Yukio replied. "Though I didn't believe it myself, at first, after Mephisto explained it to me, it started to make a lot of sense. It also explained the symptoms you were experiencing perfectly." He took a deep breath. "No matter what Rin, I'm here for you. If there's anything you need, just ask." With that Yukio left me and Rin to be by ourselves.

I looked at Rin and he looked at me with the same look on our face. SHOCK. WORRY. UNASSURANCE. Finally, I spoke, but before I did, I wrapped my arms around him. "At least I know it's not life threatening." I joked trying to lighten the mood. Rin didn't budge. I sighed and lowered my grip on him. "Sorry, "I said causing his eyes to shoot towards my direction.

"Why?" He asked with anger slowly appearing on his face. "Well besides the fact that you're probably furious with me….." I dragged on. Rin shook his head. "I'm not mad; just a little scared. Aren't you? I mean, I'm freaking pregnant!"

"More like a lot scared," I added. "But I know we can do this. Together."

Rin jumped out of his seat grinning like an idiot. "Ok," he laughed. "But first I need to go to the bathroom before I piss myself." He gave me a quiet kiss and ran off to the bathroom.

The minute he left, I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. The more time passed the less unpleasant it began to sound. Maybe raising a child wouldn't be so bad. Another Rin running around would be a challenge, no doubt, but it's a challenge I'm willing to take. A smile gradually crept on my face, but quickly diminished and was replaced with a frown. What exactly am I supposed to tell Shima and Konekumaru I hate lying to them, and they're gonna find out sooner or later. It was hard enough making up excuses when Rin and I first started dating. I guess I'll have to ask Rin about it.

As if on cue Rin walked into the room carrying a trash bin in his hand. "Just in case I have the sudden urge to throw up or something," he said before reclaiming his seat beside me on the couch.

"So…,' I said, unsure of how to get my words out. "This means we're going to keep it."

"Of course" Rin said astonished that I'd even ask. I can't say I'm surprised; I would probably react the same way if I was in his position.

I grabbed Rin into a hug, one of my favorite ways of showing him affection. "I'm glad." I sat up scratching my head. "But I think we may need some lessons on this parenting thing. How about we go to the book store tomorrow?"

Relief washed over Rin's face. "Why wait until tomorrow when we could go right now. We don't have anything to do, plus, there's nothing good on TV today anyways."

I sighed." I would much rather have you rest today, but I guess there's no harm in going today. Let's go get ready and head out in 30 minutes." Rin smiled and nodded.

When we got to the book store, we were lost at where to even look for books like that: Pregnancy and stuff. Let along male pregnancy. I mean, it has to be different from regular pregnancy. Where would the baby come out of and would he grow boobs? I put those thoughts behind me and settled on just buying every pregnancy book that seemed remotely helpful. Whatever I didn't know, I would look to the library or Google. Maybe Mephisto would know something about it or any other male pregnancy cases. Speaking of which, how far along is Rin any ways. And wouldn't we have to visit a doctor about this. What doctor even does male pregnancy cases? I don't want Rin being tested on.

Rin woke me from my day dream of what and what if's by gently tugging on the hem of my shirt. "I'm hungry," he said with the most absolutely adorable face I've ever seen. "Okay, let me pay for this and we'll go. Where do you want to eat?"

"Umm"…he said contemplating before his face lit up." How about McDonalds? It's been a while since I've eaten there."

Again I nodded." Ok." By then I had already started to pay for the books, which would probably take me months to read. "Did you want a snack to hold you off?" I asked pointing to the display of candy and chips that were displayed near the cash register.

"Just a snicker, if you don't mind," Rin said shyly. "Of course not," I laughed wrapping my arms around Rin's neck and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Plus, you're eating for two now." I rubbed my hand on his still flat stomach.

We left the bookstore and headed straight to McDonalds. Rin ordered the 20 piece nugget, a large drink, and fries. I settled on a cheeseburger. He had insisted on sharing his fries with me, but I refused. He needed the energy.

After eating, Rin fell to sleep and I had decided it was the perfect time to put my plan into action.

I was parked in the parking lot reading the first book titled "Pregnancy for Beginners" when I sensed Rin waking up. "Where are we?" he asked looking out the car window curiously, probably realizing we weren't at home. "We're at the doctor," I said releasing the book and preparing to depart from the car. "And I'm not taking no for an answer.

_**A/N**_

HI, I'm back with an update. I hope you like it, and I really hope it flows right. Ideas? Anything anyone might want to see in the story, just message me about it. On my message board or, if you have a tumblr account, you can message me on tumblr (TerraK-Fujoshi)

I want to say Thanks to my wonderful and absolutely amazing BFF Ladyiibug_ (wattpad), who helped a lot by typing it once I finished, and editing it. And because she not really into yaoi and stuff, of course I got some skeptical looks too. We are also trying to incorporate a story together (to put on wattpad), but we only have ideas so no promises. Also check out some of her stories cause they're great and she's a really good writer.

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

"Where are we? I asked looking around what seems to be a parking lot. Still a little lost in thought and groggy I think I heard Bon say the doctors. Hoping he didn't, I woke up fully and looked outside to see a doctor's clinic that I was not familiar with.

Bon got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door and helping me out. "Don't worry," he said, I guess sensing my confusion, and well, worry, about where the hell we were. "We're at Shiemi's office to keep it more private. I really think you should get checked by a doctor though, to see how far along you are and the risks." I nodded. I guess he was right, and I guess the fact that Shiemi became a doctor after she graduated really came in handy.

After walking into the clinic Bon went to the receptionist's desk and confirmed our appointment. Meanwhile, I went to the vending machine and got me a bag of Lays chips. I didn't let Bon know, but I was worried out of my mind ever since Yukio told me that I was pregnant. When we walked into Shiemi's office I had to sit on a bed like thing while she poured a cold gel on my still flat stomach. Well, still flat except for the little bump, barely recognizable under even a fitting shirt. After doing that she grabbed a wand – well not really a wand, but you know – and started rubbing it on my stomach. After a while she stopped and walked over to her screen. It was pointed away from me so I really couldn't see what it was.

"How far along do you think you are Rin?" She asked.

"I don't know. Three or four weeks."

"Well, I don't usually perform on demons, so you should probably a second opinion from a special doctor, but the fetus is about the size of one 12 weeks old. The size of a passion fruit."

"Twelve weeks!" Bon said surprised out of his mind. "Isn't it a bit early for the baby to be that big?"

"Of course Bon, but this is a rare case." Shiemi ensured. He nodded. "That being said I suggest you two go see a demon doctor or someone who specializes in demon pregnancies. I don't know anyone right now, but I'll call when I get more information."

Shiemi handed me a paper towel to wipe the gel off of my stomach. When I finished I tossed it in the trash and climbed off the bed-chair-thing. Much to Bon's dismay due to the fact that I declined his many attempts to help me down. "Now that the work part is over," Shiemi added before we left out the door. "Why didn't you two tell me you were expecting? You never tell me anything. Not even when you guys started dating." She said fake pouting.

"We really just found out recently and we were waiting until the right moment to tell anyone." Bon said

She sighed. "So I'll have to keep it a secret from the others right?"

"Just for now."

"Oh well then. If you need anything before you find you another doctor then feel free to call my office or cell phone." She said smiling before giving us both a giant bear hug. "Eat healthy. Rest and Relax. Stress is very dangerous for babies. And for God's sake, don't run around and do anything reckless. Of course." She walked us to the door adding a little note right as the door closed, separating us. "Don't forget about Yukio's get together in three days."

I had totally forgot. And judging by the look on Bon's face so had he, "Well, at least she reminded us. Or else you would've be crying for days because you forgot. Especially with these pregnancy hormones." He said on the car ride home laughing. I'm glad he did, because I was on the verge of crying and feeling like a horrible big brother. Stupid pregnancy. Stupid hormones. But Bon made me happy. Just hearing his voice. I just know the baby will love it too.

We got to the house and sat on the couch, me in Bon's lap. I was hesitant to ask at first, but Bon said it was fine. I'm glad he did, because I loved the feeling of him being close to me. I leaned back on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing his hands on my belly. After a while Bon stopped his rubbing. "Hey Rin. Do you mind if I feel it directly?" I nodded and he slowly crept his hands up my shirt. His hands weren't cold, but I still flinched at his touch. The more he touched me, the more I got used to it. And the more I got used to it, the more I started to enjoy it. Maybe a little more then I needed to. I started to feel shocks of electricity run throughout my body – especially my more private areas. I quickly pushed his hands away and tugged down on my shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I need to go to the bathroom." I said jumping out of my lap and heading towards the bathroom to hopefully relief myself. "Rin!" Bon said, stopping me in my tracks before I could even get halfway there. I was about to turn around and see what he wanted when I felt his arms back around my waist. It was just like it was earlier, but this time we were standing and I was harder than ever from the sensation of have Bon's broad chest pressed against my back. I tried to shrug him off, desperate to get away and to the bathroom as soon as possible. It was useless though, and the more I struggled the tighter Bon held on me.

"Rin." Bon said again but this time softer than before. "You know I know you, and I know when somethings up."

"There's nothing up. Really."

"Are you sure?" Bon asked. I winced as his touch made me hotter and hotter. I don't know why he affected me this way. There was no other time where him simply wrapping his arms around my waist would make me go this crazy. Suddenly Bon stopped and started dragging his hand lower and lower until it rested on the crotch of my pants, right above my growing member.

I blushed and swatted his hand away. Covering my lower half I felt my eyes water and tears spill at the embarrassment. Next thing I knew, Bon had turned me around and cupped my face with both my hands. "It's ok Rin." He said peppering my face with kisses; first my forehead, then my cheeks, then my lips softly. It was meant to cheer me up but only made me cry more.

"Come here." Bon said grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the couch and sat me down. He, on the other hand, didn't sit down beside me but knelt in front of me. He placed his hand on my knees and slowly started spreading them.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, flustered when he started unzipping my pants. "I said its ok." Bon replied, "It's natural and I don't want you to forget. I'm your boyfriend and I love you."

_**A/N**_

_** Hi again! I know it's been a while since I updated. I finished this at 1 am and I couldn't wait to wake up and post it. **_

_** Next chapter will be R rated; meaning lemon, smut, yaoi, that good stuff. Yay! **_

_** The story I was going to write with my friend we decided I'll write alone. Still she helped A LOT when writing the beginning and I want to thank her. She's also the one that made me think that I should really get started on writing this again. So ya'll can thank her.**_

_**NEW STORY INFO**_

_** The new story is not boyxboy, but trying to incorporate some lgbt characters. It won't be a fanfiction. Character ideas will really help. If you have an original character you want me to put in my story please feel free to message me. The character does not have to be lgbt.**_

_**· Character name**_

_**· Gender**_

_**· Race**_

_**· Description**_

_** You will OF COURSE get full credit for your character if decide to propose one.**_

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**WARNING – Lemon, boyxboy, BoysLove, Smut, Yaoi, you know.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

"Come here." Bon said grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the couch and sat me down. He, on the other hand, didn't sit down beside me but knelt in front of me. He placed his hand on my knees and slowly started spreading them.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, flustered when he started unzipping my pants. "I said its ok." Bon replied, "It's natural and I don't want you to forget. I'm your boyfriend and I love you."

Slowly he pulled my member out of my pants, gripping it in his hand. I let out a low growl. "Bon. I can take care of it myself." He didn't budge. He brought his head down lower to meet my mini-me. The feeling of his breath on me only made me harder. When his wet tongue licked up my shaft my leg automatically closed, clenching Bon's head in-between my legs. He moved my legs back apart and steadily started taking me in bit by bit.

The warmth of his mouth had me going crazy. I rested my hands in Bon's hair and gripped it as he began to bob up and down. Right before I felt like I would explode, he stopped and gently kissed the head. He swirled his tongue around my tip. I could feel myself dripping in his mouth. He wrapped his hand around my base and stroked me while he still worked his magic on the tip of my member.

"Bon let go" I groaned, knowing I was close to my release. He didn't budge, but increased his speed. First rubbing his thumb over my slit and then taking me back into his mouth. I gripped Bon's hair tighter as I spilled in his mouth.

Bon stood up and spit my cum out in his hand. He walked over and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, which would have discussed me but at the moment I was kinda in a trance. "Better?" Bon asked. I nodded and guided Bon to sit beside me. When he did, I leaned down and laid my head in his lap. "Rin. Why were you crying earlier?" he continued.

"Duh Bon, It was embarrassing."

"How so?"

"Cause it's weird. Getting hard while you're rubbing my stomach. You must think I'm weird too."

"I don't think you weird. It's your hormones, and I don't mind helping you out at all." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and rolled around in his lap to face him. That, though, is when I felt something under me. A bulge in Bon's pants. He was hard and this was my chance to repay the favor. A sudden rush of confidence washed through me as a sat up and straddled Bon, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I smiled evilly and kissed his pulse. He surrendered and allowed me to temporarily ravish his neck. I tried my best not to leave any marks, but it was hard. I moved up his neck and to his ears. I licked and sucked on his earlobes until Bon groaned and pulled me away. He smashed his lips on mine in a heated kiss. Our tongues twisted and tangled in each other in a fight for dominance. His tongue explored and traced ever corner of my mouth. I could feel myself getting harder again and I craved more. I grounded my hips on his – not once parting lips – trying my best to create as much friction as possible. I moaned in his mouth as I rubbed myself on Bon's obviously throbbing manhood. Before I knew it, I was enthusiastically grinding on him; moaning in ecstasy.

"Wait." Bon said stopping my movement, much to my disappointment. "If we go any far I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"Then don't." I replied seductively grinding again before Bon grabbed my waist to stop me.

"But what about the baby? Maybe we should wait and ask Shiemi."

"No way. I don't want her knowing. Plus…" I said shyly, "I already did some research so it's fine." I could tell Bon wanted to ask something, but instead he stood up and lifted me of the couch. My legs wrapped around his waist, and my arms around his neck. His hands sat under my butt to hold me in place as he carried me to the bedroom. He sat me on the bed and hovered over me, kissing me again. The kiss was just as intense as the one in the living room, if not more.

Piece by piece layers of clothes were removed and tossed around the room until both me and Bon were completely nude. I pushed Bon on the bed and climbed on top of him. I kissed his ear, then his neck, then his torso. He winced as I gave each nipple a lick before traveling lower to his abdomen. His member stood tall and ached with want. I lick up and down his length while I stretched myself.

Midway through Bon realized what I was doing and demanded he help. I let his fingers replace mine, and I'm glad he did. It felt ten times better then when I did it. Bon seemed to know all of my sweet spots. He added two fingers, scissoring and stretching me. Curling his fingers to reach that little bundle of nerves that made me writhe in pleasure.

This wasn't about me though. I wanted to make Bon feel good. As good as I felt earlier and as good as I do now. Ripping a condom open I slipped it on him. I pulled away from his fingers and guided myself over his dick. Slowly I lowered, allowing him to slide in me. "Rin," he moaned gripping the bed sheets in his hand. After he was all the way in I let my body adjust a bit before moving on him. I rode him slowly at first before picking up speed.

Before long we were both moaning like we were in heat. I was ridding Bon and he was thrusting up to meet my timing. He seemed to hit that bundle of nerves with every plunge. His hands traveled up my chest, cupping it and pinching my nipples. I moaned at the feeling. Bon, on the other hand seemed infatuated with my chest.

"Rin, isn't your chest softer than usual?" He said giving it another squeeze. I winced before feeling them myself. They were softer. I was worried, but soon forget all about it as Bon continued his movement.

I yelled his name with every deep thrust before shooting all over his chest. Bon followed after. After our heated romance we both laid on the bed in the spooning position panting and exhausted.

I smiled. "At least I know you still find me attractive."

"Of course." Bon said before moving his hands up to feel my chest again. "Maybe your chest is softer because of the pregnancy. Maybe you'll be breastfeeding our little baby." He said the last part as a joke – resting one hand on my belly – but I couldn't help but be a little skeptical.

"I hope not. How would I look walking around with boobs."

"I wouldn't care." He replied kissing my neck. "I love you no matter what." I grinned and snuggled into Bon' chest. We cleaned up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

We woke up the next morning to a voicemail from Shiemi. _**Hi guys. I got in touch with a doctor for you two. She doesn't work far either. Her name is Dr. Miyamoto and I already talked to her about you. Contact me for her number, and just give her a call.**_

Bon pick up the phone and dialed Shiemi for the number. I sat on the couch and waited on his to finish. When he did, he joined me. "I called Dr. Miyamoto and she said she was free this evening, so she's going to come over in a few hours."

I nodded. "Can Yukio come too?"

"Of course. He's your brother."

"Thanks." I said as I gave Bon a hug and left to get ready.

_**A/N**_

_**How do you feel about this chapter? They are going to see a doctor in the next chapter, and they're going to get some answers to questions.**_

_**Message me: One child or Twins? + Any other suggestions on the pregnancy.**_

_**I got the idea for boobs from a comment on chapter 3 by LucyEst12. **_

_**Also I do not plan on having any conflict with the Paladin or the True Cross Order.**_

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

Bon and I sat in the living room impatiently waiting on Dr. Miyamoto. After having to throw up about three times my stomach was finally settling down. "Can't wait, can you." Bon said wrapping his arms over my shoulders.

"Yeah right. More like super nervous."

"Want do to something to take your mind off of it?"

"Bon, I don't think we have enough time for _that_." I said slapping Bon's chest playfully.

"That's not what I was talking about. Geez Rin, you have such a dirty mind. I was talking about baby names."

Somehow Bon saying that made a smile creep on my face. We're going to pick baby names. It made everything and this pregnancy seem so much more real. We're picking baby names for Christ's sake. "Yeah, and I was kind of thinking of Aki." I said trying to hold back a blush.

"That sounds—" Bon was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. We both jumped out of their seat to open the door. I had expected to see Dr. Miyamoto, but instead Yukio was standing at the door with a bag in his hand.

"Hey Bon. I know I'm early, but I went and picked Rin up some healthy snacks. They should limit the cramping and morning sickness." He said sitting the bag on the coffee table. I was more than happy to accept Yukio's gift. I was hungry, so now I had something to eat, and it would help take care of the morning sickness. Win Win. While I sat on the couch, now with my legs pulled up to my chest – well as much as I could get it with this forming baby bump – I devoured the snack bar that I got out of the bag of snacks. The flavor mix was weird, but I still liked it. Like, a lot. I could barely put it down. Eating them one by one I silently listened to Bon and Yukio take. Of course I was too busy eating to care what exactly they were saying. Something about Shiemi and Dr. Miyamoto.

The actions of everyone in the room stopped when they heard another knock at the door. A woman with brown hair, pointy ears, and dark purple eyes stood at the entrance. "Hi, my name is Dr. Miyamoto, and I believe you were expecting me. Do you mind grabbing my thing out of the trunk of my car?" Bon guided her into the house while Yukio went and got her equipment.

Like Shiemi, Dr. Miyamoto had me lay down and spread a gel on my stomach. This one, though, was hot. She did the wand thing and went to her computer.

"Demon pregnancies are almost three times faster than human pregnancies. From the looks of it they should be due in about two and a half more months, maybe three. I have some vitamins coming in I suggest you take daily. It may not taste good but it will help make sure the pregnancy goes through safely. Especially since their father is a human. It is uncommon, but now rare. There for we know proper steps to take. You should be ok though."

"Wait." Bon said, "Their?"

"Yes, twins. I thought you knew since you visited a doctor before me, but even then it may have been hard to see." She said nonchalantly. Bon just sighed, taking in the new information. I did too. Twins. Two time what I was expecting. "Do you want to see them?" Both Bon and I nodded at the same time. The screen was black and white and the babies looked small enough to hold in my hand. "You can also hear their heartbeats." Dr. Miyamoto added switching a button on.

_**BUMP BUMP BUMP. BUMP BUMP BUMP.**_

One of the heartbeats was my own, but it was still sweet enough to make me want to cry. My eyes began to water as I felt Bon take grasp of my hand; squeezing it softly. I could see Yukio standing on the other side of me amazed at it all. "I still can't believe you having a child Nii-san." He said lowly. I nodded. "I would ask how, but I don't think I even want to know." This time I laughed and turned over to him.

"I'm glad you're here too."

Just as Yukio was about to say something back there was a knock at the door for the third time that day. It was probably the vitamins, so Yukio went to open the door.

"Hey Bon, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out." Shima said at the door. Konekomaru with him. They froze knowing they came in at the wrong time. "Um…"

Great timing, I mentally cursed to myself. "They might as well come in." I said knowing it was too late to even pretend that they didn't see. Ironically Dr. Miyamoto's vitamins came in right behind them.

Bon and Dr. Miyamoto explained the whole situation to them. With contained a lot of confusion and embarrassing moments. We explained the whole 'don't tell anyone' thing and apparently Yukio had already told Shura – something about not keeping secrets between them, and her promising not to tell – so Izumi was the only one who didn't know.

"I guess we can wrap it up then." Dr. Miyamoto said packing up her stuff. "No pun intended." She added laughing to herself. Bon and I hung are heads blushing in embarrassment. Everyone seemed embarrassed at the joke plus our reaction.

When everyone left, we went in our room and laid on the bed; exhausted from the multiple surprises. Bon wrapped me in his arms. "So I guess we're having twins." He said.

"And almost everyone knows."

"Well, we couldn't have kept it a secret forever any ways." He said bringing attention to my stomach. "You're growing fast."

"Yeah. And in about three months we'll have a child."

"Two."

"Yeah."

"I may have to go on more missions so that when the babies come I can stay here with you hand help and we'll still have enough money."

"You don't have to stay here for me."

"Yes I do. I'm not going to leave you to take care of two babies alone while I work."

I kissed him softly on the cheek. "Am I the only one that's scared?"

"Of course not. But we'll be ok. I know cause I'll love you and the babies with all my heart."

"Yeah. Me too." I said smiling and dozing off.

_**A/N**_

_**Finished. Took me a while. I was (am) lost for ideas. Don't know how long until next update. Dr. Miyamoto character design was by BlackKitty_13 (wattpad), thank you. I went with twins. The next few chapters may be shorter.**_

_**I absolutely loved the end. It was the sweetest scene I've ever written. I wrote it while listening to Simple Math by Manchester Orchestra ( A Must Hear Song.) What did you think about it?**_

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**\- Rin POV -**_

_**~One Month Later~**_

"Hurry up Bon." I said grabbing my jacket and heading towards the door. Today we were supposed to be going to Yukio's house for a get together, and we were already running late. Even after Yukio and Shura rescheduled the event a month because Shura had a big assignment, we still can't get there on time. "I'm on my way," Bon yelled from the backroom, "I just need to find the keys."

I sighed. I couldn't blame him though. I was the one that set the alarm to the wrong hour. When Bon finally got ready we hopped in the car and he drove us to my younger brother's house. Of course everyone else was already there. When we walked in the door we realized that Dr. Miyamoto was also there.

"Oh. I'm glad you made it. Now we can begin." Yukio said before getting everyone's attention. He and Shura stand at the head of the living room. "Shura and if have an announcement to make. We're getting married." Everyone in the room started to cheer. "The dates and such aren't planned out yet, but expect to get an invitation in the mail."

With that everyone went back to talking and joking. Most people were congratulating Shura and Yukio though. I decided to wait until it wasn't as many people to go talk to them. My brother, yeah, but I never pictured Shura as one to settle down.

About 30 minutes later the crowd hadn't loosened up a bit. Bon was sitting beside me on the couch and I was leaning on his shoulders when someone started stomping towards us. Izumi. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said in my direction.

"Tell you what?" I replied mostly out of reflex.

"That you're pregnant, dummy."

"Well, um..."

"The timing wasn't right, and Shima and Komekomaru just found out." Bon said trying to help me out. Though she was still a little pisses, Izumo seemed content with his answer and went to talk to Shiemi. Next thing I knew, people were swarming around me asking about me and the pregnancy. Stupid Pokka-brow couldn't keep her mouth shut. In our attempt to flee from the chaos I bumped into Shima in the kitchen. The force made me lose my balance and almost fall; luckily Bon was there to help me before I did.

"Oh, hi guys." Shima said practically beaming. "And sorry Rin."

"Don't sweat it, I'm fine." I assured him.

"Oh, yeah. Bon. Rin. I would like you to meet Aki, my boyfriend. Everyone calls him Chibi though." He said holding his hand. Chibi was 154cm, which was pretty small standing next to 176cm tall Shima. He had black hair reaching his back, and hazel eyes. If Shima hadn't said boyfriend, I would have mistaken Chibi for a girl.

"Nice to meet you." Bon said holding out his hand. Chibi just shrunk behind Shima.

"He's a little shy." Shima laughed nudging Chibi to accept Bon's hand shake. He did. "Chibi is an incubus. He's half German, half French. Crazy right. We meet at a coffee shop about a month ago. It was his first time in Japan, and I showed him around." Shima talked about Chibi a bit more - or should I say flirted - before I left to congratulate the soon to be husband and wife. Bon decided to stay and catch up more.

When I finally got to them I gave Yukio a giant bear hug. "My little brother is getting married before me. What will people say?" I joke. "I think you being pregnant will sort of even it out" he said making me laugh. At our last doctor visit with Dr. Miyamoto, she said the babies were about the size of one 20 week old. At first I hated it because my stomach was way too big to hide, but since I was 17 weeks the babies had started moving I didn't mind so much.

Suddenly a dull pain hit me. I clutched my stomach, and Yukio ran to my side. "Nii-san, are you ok?"

"Yeah. But I think the babies just kicked, and hard. It's moved, but never kicked before."

"Do you want me to get Suguro?" He asked guiding me to the guest room to lay down. I nodded and he left to find Bon. About five minutes later Bon came running in the room. "Are you ok? Are the babies ok? When happened?"

"I'm fine Bon. The babies kicked." Bon's face lit up. He slowly placed his hand on my stomach and the baby kicked again. A smile stretched across his face, and he lowered his head to rest on my belly. "I love you so much." He said kissing my bump. The babies kicked again. "I guess they know your voice by now." I said pulling his head up and kissing him hard. We stayed that way for a while before leaving to join everyone else. Shiemi was talking to Dr. Miyamoto. Yukio and Shura were still getting congratulated. Shima and his new boyfriend Chibi were flirting by the door. We settled on getting some food from the kitchen. We both got a turkey sandwich, but I finished mine before Bon even got halfway through. "Want the rest?" Bon said motioning the sandwich in my direction. "I'm fine." I said totally lying. That first sandwich did not fill me up at all and Bon was eating his at snail speed.

"Take it." Bon said pushing the sandwich directly in front of my mouth. "You've been staring at it for a while, and I'm not that hungry anyways." I thought for a second before taking him up on his offer. I opened my mouth and took a big bite out of the side of the sandwich; Bon basically feeding me. It was delicious, way better than mine. Maybe its cause Bon was feeding me. "Did that hold you off?" Bon asked once I had finished. I nodded. "Then when we head home I'll stop by somewhere to eat." I smiled and nodded again. On our way out, after saying goodbye to Yukio and Shura, we were stopped by Shima.

"Hey guys. Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"No. Not really." Bon said.

"Well I was wondering if you two would want to go shopping with me and Chibi. We're getting stuff to go in his apartment. I want you to get to know him, since you are my best friend."

"Ok, and I guess we could pick up some things for the babies and nursery while we're there. We can turn the first room into the nursery." Bon said saying the last part lower and to only me. I nodded. "What time?" Bon asked.

"Around two."

"Ok."

With that we left and headed home. Not before stopping somewhere to eat though.

_**A/N**_

_**Not much here. Did you like it? Character Chibi by JasmineFreeman9. Closer to the due date and the babies are kicking, yay. Shima has an incubus boyfriend. Cute but shy. P.S. I officially love Manchester Orchestra. **_

_**I'm doing a giveaway on my Tumblr account for my follower, so look out. You can find it under the tag TerraK Giveaway.**_

_**I am also planning on opening a storenvy store soon. I will sell charms and buttons at the moment. Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Haikyuu!, Blue Exorcist, etc. (ideas, I take button requests) is it a good idea? Prices aren't official yet, (maybe $2 to $3) I'm still not sure. Is this a good idea?**_

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**-Bon's POV-**_

Shima, Chibi, Run, and I had been out for about five minutes and so far Chibi was becoming less shy around us.

"Look Bon." Rin said tapping my shoulder and pointing to the store left of us. The store looked like it sold basically any and everything baby related. Well, except actual babies. "Hey Shima, we'll be over here. Call if you need anything. I'll text you when we leave." He nodded and he and Chibi kept walking. When Rin and I walked into the store it was sectioned off by colors. Blue, pink, green, and yellow. This made it even more difficult because we don't even know the gender, let alone even thought about colors. We ended up settling on a dull, pastel yellow. Nothing too loud. Because we didn't have much room, we ordered most of the big furniture like cribs and changing tables to be sent to our house. Rin seemed to really enjoy himself. He bought toys and blankets and bottles and wall decorations.

The next store we went to had food, diapers, and stuff for babies outside of furniture. We didn't spend much time there before moving to our next stop. The clothing store. Not for the baby, but for Rin. His belly was growing bigger by the day, and he had started to have to wear my clothes because his were getting too small to fit anymore. After we finished that I pulled out my phone and texted Shima that we had finished our shopping. Then I dug through my bag (so I have every and anything Rin needs) and pulled out a sandwich wrapped in plastic foil and have it to Rin, "Here, something to eat while we wait on Shima." Rin happily took the sandwich out of my hand and devoured it. Dr. Miyamoto had brought some food from the demon world for him to eat so he would get full and the babies would get nutrients easily.

Finishing his last bite, Rin looked up at me. "Hey Bon. What should we name the babies? You know. If they were a boy or girl."

"I haven't really thought of it. We can schedule an appointment with Dr. Miyamoto later today, do you want to ask the gender? We can start thinking about names after."

"Of course."

"Ok. I'll Text Shima that we'll just head home, and he and Chibi can keep shopping."

Shima just texted back 'Cool' and we started to head home. Halfway there we contacted Dr. Miyamoto so we wouldn't have to wait too long for her to get there.

I held Rin's hand while he laid on the bed with Dr. Miyamoto examining the babies. "They should be due in two months or so. Maybe less. Did you want to know the genders?"

"Yes." We both said together.

Dr. Miyamoto took a closer look at the screen. "It's hard to tell right now. But let me take this to my office and I'll mail it to you tomorrow." Rin and I nodded before Dr. Miyamoto continued what she was saying. "Meanwhile, I thought I should tell you now. I was waiting to see it your body would change some, allowing you to give birth to your children, but so far it hasn't." Rin started to look worried. "Don't look so worried," she said, "you're just going to have to have a C-section. But you'll be under anesthetics so it should be painless."

Even though she said it would be painless, Rin went pale. I ended up spending the whole time Dr. Miyamoto packed up and left trying to convince him that it's not so bad.

"You're not the one they're going to cut open." He retorted half yelling half sobbing. I walked over and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I'll be there with you. Holding your hand. Even when you're too sedated to notice. I'll be there." I said rubbing my thumbs across his eyes, catching the tears that threatened to spill. I kissed his lips, and he wrapped his arms around my neck to deepen it. I dominated in our tongue wrestling. I felt Rin push up against me, forgetting about the whole C-section.

Suddenly the phone rang, disrupting out make out session. Rin sighed and moved off of me to go answer the phone. "Hello." he said. "This is Rin Okumura. Yes. Oh. Do you want to speak to him? Ok." Rin got out paper and a pen and wrote down a number before saying our address. "When? Tomorrow! Ok then." That being said he hung up and turned towards me.

"Who was it?" I asked pulling Rin into my lap and rubbing me hand over his stomach.

"It's your dad. He said he's coming to visit. He wanted it to be a surprise, He's already here, but he needed our address since you're not in the dorms anymore. I asked if he wanted to talk to you, but he said he was in a hurry."

"My dad? Why would he be here?" I said mostly nervous about him meeting Rin.

"I don't know. Maybe he missed you." Run took a long pause before talking again. "So you think he'll like me. I know you told him about us when we first moved in together, but he doesn't know I'm a demon, let alone Satan's son. What if he doesn't like me, or disowns you."

I kissed him again soft and passionate. "He wouldn't do that. And even if he does, I still have you and our babies. Plus I'm pretty sure he'll be pleased to have grandchildren, despite them being one fourth demon."

"Yeah, maybe. By the way. Is your dad going to stay here? The bed it still in the guest room, so he could stay there. Though he probably wouldn't want to stay in the same home as a demon." He said the last part under his breath.

"If he want to be can, or he can stay in a hotel. But how about we take our mind off of this and watch some movies."

"Ok, but can you cook popcorn too?"

Rin and I had ended up spending the rest of the day watching movies and eating popcorn. It was around 10pm when we finished, and decided to just head to bed to get some rest. We had a hectic day ahead of us.

_**A/N**_

_**Finished this chapter. Finally cause halfway through I was lost for ideas.**_

_**~ QUESTION TIME ~**_

_**·What do you want the genders to be?**_

_**·Do you want a special Shima x Chibi chapter (nsfw or sfw)?**_

_**·Should Bon's dad like or dislike Rin?**_

_**·Should I alternate between POV's more often?**_

_**I already put the giveaway up a while back. There a little notes, so join while you can cause you'll have a good chance of winning. If you can't find it search 'giveaway' on my blog. It ends August 1, 2015. I am not doing a store. (Idk if it's important though)**_

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

"How about Ichirou. For a boy. It means first son. And there's Haru." Bon said taking a bite out of my sandwich. "How do you eat this?"

"Duh, it's made from food Gehenna. And I was thinking about girl names. How about Yuri. After my mom." I said the last part as softly as possible because I wasn't sure of Bon's reply.

"I love it." He grabbed my waist and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush uncontrollably. I don't know what's making me blush so much, I mean, this certainly isn't the first embarrassing thing we've done together. Just in time the phone rang and I used it as an excuse to unhook myself from Bon, before he realized how red I was.

"Hello."

"Hi Rin. It's me, Dr. Miyamoto. I have the results of the genders. Do you want to know what they are?"

"Yes!" I said faster than I could think. I quickly put my hand over the phone so Dr. Miyamoto couldn't hear and turned to Bon. "They have the genders. I'll put it on speakers." Even though I said that, Bon was already at my side. "We're ready." I told Dr. Miyamoto.

"You're having... One girl and one boy." At that moment both me and Bon were ecstatic, hugging and kissing each other all over. "Well, I guess I'll lets you guys celebrate." Dr. Miyamoto said before hanging up. We were too busy to notice.

Two hours and a hundred good, and really bad, baby names later I somehow ended up eating strawberries with whip cream, and Bon's head resting firmly on my stomach. "Hey babies. It's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you two." he said along with some more super embarrassing things. "Your mom can be silly at times so if you need help with anything I'm here."

"Hey!" I said putting a dash of whip cream on his nose. "In not the mom. I'm dad number two, or papa. Not mom."

Bon simply laughed and locked the remaining cream off of my finger. "Ok papa." He got a scoop of whip cream and rubbed it across my lips, ready to lick it off before door interrupted us. He sighed and went to open the door. I picked the whip cream off my lips and leaned over to see who it was. "Dad?" I heard Bon say, "What are you doing here so early?"

I couldn't help but agree. What was he doing here so early? I wasn't ready. I'm not ready, but then again I may never be. Quickly I fixed my hair and sat up as fast as possible in my condition. I pulled the blanket over my stomach to hide my bump, and sat there in silence and listened to their conversation.

"I wanted to see you as soon as possible. Torako said she'd stay and unpack and come see you tomorrow. Are you busy? I can come back tomorrow." Bon's dad said.

"No, you can come in. I'll see mom tomorrow. Um... This is Rin." Bon said motioning towards me.

"Oh. The son of Satan. I didn't think you were still dating him." he said frowning, which was barely noticeable but still hit me like a sixteen wheeler. I glared at Bon and gave him a 'why did you have to tell him that I was Satan's son' look. Bon replies with an 'I couldn't lie to him' look. I frowned and hung my head.

"We're still dating dad. And we're going to keep dating. So please dad, can you try to like him."

"It's not that I dislike him. It's just..."

"Dad, you're going to have to get over the fact that he's a demon."

"It's not that he's a demon, but you know what Satan did to us. To the temple. And the priests." Him saying that made me feel even worse. I just wanted to disappear. Bon's dad sighed, sat down beside me, and stretched out his arm for a handshake. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Tatsuma Suguro." he said I guess trying to get to know me, which for some reason made me even more nervous.

"Rin Okumura." I replied wrapping one arm around my stomach to hold the cover up, and reaching the other one out for the handshake. That somehow led to a full out conversation about random stuff. I became less and less nervous, and Mr. Suguro seemed to start and warm up to me. He even laughed when I told him about how I and Bon met, and how we would argue none stop. Meanwhile Bon was fixing us sandwiches. One side of the plate for him and his dad, and the other side especially for me. When he saw me and his dad laughing he was really surprised.

"Here's some sandwiches." Bon said handing the plate to his dad, "I'm glad you're getting alone."

"I just had to get to know him. He's an ok guy." Mr. Suguro said before taking a bit out of a sandwich. "Ugh. How to you eat this? It's disgusting."

"That's what I said, but those sandwiches are for Rin. Ours are on the other side." Bon said sitting on the other side of me and wrapping his arm over my shoulders. "So dad... I guess you're over the fact that Rin's a demon then."

"I'm glad I got to know him. And it was never the fact that he was a demon that bothered me. It was just the fact that he was Satan's son because... You know. But he's not bad. He even told me how he wanted to be an exorcist."

"That's good, because Rin's- ..." Bon said the last part so low that even I couldn't hear it.

"What was that son?"

"Rin is pregnant. With my children, so yay. You're a grandpa."

"Wait what? What do you mean children? And how is that even possible? He's a... well, man." Mr. Suguro said in disbelief.

"Well he's having twins, a bit and a girl, and it's something to do with the fact that he's a demon that he can get pregnant. I hope it doesn't bother you that they with will technically be one forth demon and Satan's grandchildren."

"Of course not. I've always wanted grandchildren and now I have them. How far along is he?"

"Two months, but it's faster for him so the babies are about six months." Bon said removing the blanket from over my stomach.

"You can feel them if want." I said. "They're kicking, but I don't know if you'll get a chance to feel it. They've been pretty quiet since I ate." He was hesitant at first, but when he did place his hand lightly in my belly the babies kicked, as if knowing that that was their grandpa. I huge smile crossed his face.

For the rest of the night we talked about our future and plans for the baby. Bon's dad even offered to buy the nursery furniture and whatever we didn't have. We declined his offer and settled on a single baby gift. He told us that he was only going to be in town for a week or two before he left to stay at a hotel. Bon wanted him to stay in the guest room, but his wife, Bon's mom, was already waiting on him.

The day was nerve-racking, but I'm glad I finally got to meet Bon's dad.

_**A/N (Long. &amp; Join the giveaway below)**_

_**Hope you liked it. I forgot to ask for names so... Any good names? Did you like the name I suggested?**_

_**I hope Bon's dad wasn't too far off.**_

_**I want to thank my followers and those who commented, they really inspired me.**_

_**Aneki Okumura from when I saw your message I was too happy, and it persuaded me to really get off my butt and start writing this chapter.**_

_**It might take me a while before the next update because I have to do some research on Bon's mom, and school starts is 3 day, so I don't know when my next update will be.**_

_*** Totally off topic, but if you haven't watched Avatar: The Last Airbender or Avatar: Legend of Korra then you need to ASAP. I watched bits pieces of episodes, but I finally got the chance to watch the full series from beginning to end and I LOVED IT. I am officially a crazy Avatar fangirl. Please please please please watch it.**_

_*** My giveaway ends next month and I seriously only have like 2 entries, and these will be 3 winners so there is a really good chance of winning. Because these are so little people I'm going to let my followers here join. Message me for a link, and you don't have to reblog or follow me on Tumblr if you're following me here. Just message me that you want to join.**_

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

Meeting Bon's mom for the first time was scaring me half to death. Even though I've heard good things about how nice she is, I couldn't help but be nervous. Bon's dad and I, though, were on great terms. We joke and share stories and just hangout sometimes; it's as if we've known each other for months, rather than two days. Well, now Bon and I were waiting at the park for Bon's parents to arrive. "Calm down. She's super nice." Bon said rubbing my back as we sat on the bench.

"That's why I'm so tense. What if she thinks I'm rude?"

"She won't.'

"What if I say her name wrong?"

"It's Torako Suguro, or just Mrs. Suguro. Easy."

"Well... What if the babies come?"

"Rin. You're not due for a few

L more months. Stop worrying so much. It's bad for the babies." he said giving me a kiss. Just as I was about kiss him back, Bon's mom was there.

She was far ahead of Mr. Suguro, and when she got to us she shoved the many bags she add at Bon and have me a giant hug. "You must be Rin. I've heard so much about you. I hope my son hasn't given you too much trouble. And oh, I heard you're pregnant. I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad I'm going to have a little grandson or granddaughter. I went and got you all some baby gifts." she motioned over to the bags she threw at Bon.

"Thanks Mrs. Suguro." I replied not knowing what else to say.

"Call me Torako. Look at you; you're gorgeous. How did you end up with Ryuji?"

"Mom," Bon said to her last statement.

"Don't mom me. And look at your hair. What in the world would possess you to dye it and get piercings?" she scolded before turning back to me. "If you need anything at all, call me. And call me right when the baby comes. Bon was such an adorable little boy when he was little. When he was about four he came into me and Tatsuma's room carrying a jug of milk saying he was thirsty. He ended up spilling the whole thing all over the bed". I laughed. "Speaking of. Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Both," Bon said. "Twins."

"Twins are a lot, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll be great parents." Torako said before showing us each gift she got us, and boy was it a lot. From blankets to bottles and all green, yellow, pink and blue colors. When she finished we talked to Mr. Suguro and he told us how they were leaving in a week or two. When we split ways I was relieved. Not that they have left, but because Torako liked me. I feel like I overreacted.

On our way home I dozed off. When I woke up we were at Yukio and Shura's house. Before I could ask why, Bon filled me in. "He called to see how you were doing, and I thought you would want to see him". Bon was right. I did want to see him. I gave him a big kiss, jumped out of the car, and ran inside. "How are you?" Yukio asked. I ended up telling him everything. From hearing we're have a girl and a boy to meeting Bon's parents.

"We were planning on naming the girl Yuri, after mom. And Haru for the boy, after Bon's grandfather." I said laying on their couch while Bon worked at his computer. It felt like we were back at True Cross Academy. Except for the fact that I was laying on his couch with my head in Bon's lap.

"I like it." Yukio said.

"And Bon's birthday is in a few days, and his parents are leaving after so I wanted to tell you soon cause I might not see for a while. I missed you."

"I missed you too Rin. I've been extra busy with exorcist work and the wedding. Shura and I were planning on going to a hot spring to relax."

"Lucky." I said turning to watch TV. It was a documentary about ancient Greek, and trust me, I would have changed the channel, but I heard listening to documentaries and classical music was good for growing babies.

Next thing I knew, I was at home in my bed with Bon reading beside me. "What happened?" I asked trying to recall the last thing I saw.

"You fell asleep at Yukio's place, so I brought you home." he said closing his book. "It's late, you should go back to sleep." so I did. Curled up into Bon's chest.

Days passed and before long it was the morning of Bon's birthday. He's been working extra hard at work, and I've been trying to plan the perfect birthday gift. The first thing I did was wake him up with the best breakfast I could make. "Thanks." he said kissing me on the forehead before digging in. While he ate I went in the kitchen and cleaned up the used dishes; Stopping to run my stomach. "I can't wait until you little guys are out" I said to the babies. "You'll love it out here. You have a lot of family waiting on you. Your grandparents, your uncle, our friends, and especially me and your dad." I finished my conversation and went back to get Bon's plate. I had fixed him a bath so he could relax. I had a surprised planned for him when he got out.

_**A/N**_

_**Updates will be slow. School is hard and frustrating. I hate my Chemistry I, Spanish I, and Technology class. I'm having to study extra hard, and won't have much time to update. Back to the story.**_

_**What do you think he surprise will be?**_

_**Did you enjoy this chapter?**_

_**Come on. Talk to me. Comment. **_

_**Also the giveaway ends tomorrow (September 1) and I only have 3 entries, so those three are probably going to win. Join now.**_

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 11**__**  
**__**-Bon's POV-**_

I wake up today to small breakfast in bed and a warm bath already made by Rin. The moment I stepped out Rin told me to get ready cause he was taking me out. I drove because even if it was my birthday I wouldn't want him working himself too hard. He told me the directions one turn at a time to 'keep it a surprise'. When we finally got there we were at an open field.  
"Surprise! It's your date."  
"I love it, but you didn't have to do this. We could have went another time after the babies were born."  
"I wanted to, so come on. Let's sit down somewhere."  
I nodded and followed him around; making sure to watch him extra carefully in case he trips. Rin had set up a picnic blanket and basket on the open grass, before guiding me to sit down beside him.  
"I know it's not much, but wanted to take you out. And I brought sandwiches." he said taking them out of the basket. I smile and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing a sandwich. I finished it in a few minutes and put the Ziploc bag it was in neatly back in the basket. "It was delicious." I told Rin. His face got red and he blushed.  
When we finished with the food we packed it back up and set it to the side. "I'm full." Rin said leaning against me.  
"Me too. I'm surprised I'm not fat from all you're cooking."  
"You're an exorcist, that's you work out. What's my excuse?"  
"True." I said laughing. Rin playfully punched me in the shoulder. "That's ok. Even if you get fat, I'll just have more of you to love.  
"How poetic." he said sarcastically before kissing me on the cheek, or trying to. I turned my head and caught his lip, smiling as he hummed into my mouth. I deepened the kiss, covering and discovering every inch of his mouth. My hands traveled to his well forming baby bump, then around his waist. I lifted him up to straddle my lap; breaking the kiss for only a second before reclaiming his swelling lips. I licked him bottom lip and requested entrance.  
"Wait." Rin said climbing off my lap, his breathing still heavy. He looked at his watch. "Wow, it's getting late. I think we should head home." he said smiling. I don't know what he meant by it being late, it was barely four, but we were outside. I nodded and helped fold up the picnic blanket and took it to the car.  
When we pulled into the drive way of our house, I went to open Rin's door for him. Only that's not all I did. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in; kicking his lips in the sexiest way I knew how. I trailed my other hand under the back of his shirt and started running and slowly massaging the base of his tail. I knew that would drive him crazy. "I want you" I whispered in his ear. "Bon" he said, the list present in his voice. I lick up, down, and around the shell of his ear. He whimpered from my touch. I pulled him to the front door and reattached our lips.  
The second I got in the house I closed the door and pushed Rin up against it, not even bothering to turn on the light. I lifted his legs and wrapped them around my waist. Suddenly Rin's back hit the light switch and the lights came on. "Surprise!" everyone yelled losing momentum in their excitement by the time they actually same me and Rin. I put him down as quickly as possible and his my face in embarrassment. I didn't even want to look up and see who all was there. I could tell Rin was just as embarrassed. I finally looked up to see not only our friends, but my parents too.  
"Um... Hi." I said as Rin fixed his clothes.  
"That's why I said we should come home." Rin whispered.  
"You planned this for me? Ugh. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well I didn't know you would jump me at the door. Plus I was a little distracted after."  
I blushed before leaning in closer. "Do you need me to, you know, take care of it for you?"  
"The crowd kinda ended that for me."  
"Yeah. Me too." I laughed before going to talk to everyone. They mostly acted like nothing happened, but anyone would notice the blush on their face. I did overhear Shima say to Yukio 'now we know how Rin got pregnant', which caused Yukio to blush and pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to hide it.  
It was a birthday I would never forget.

_**A/N**__**  
**__**I tried to make it funny, but I'm not sure if it was. Most of my jokes are super cheesy.**__**  
**__**What did the Lion King tell Simba when he was walking too slowly? Mufasa!**__****_

_**Did you laugh?**____**  
**__**I think I'm going to make the next chapter closer to the due date.**__****_

_**A really good book I read recently: **__**  
**__**· Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe. (A must read)**__**  
**__**· Simon vs the Homo Sapien Agenda**_

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N -**_ _**First of all, sorry for the hiatus. I can't promise I'll update fast after this. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I woke up with an unbearable headache. It was finally the last month of the pregnancy, and I was feeling worse than I did in the beginning. Mainly because of the fact that I was basically a giant blimp at this point, I was always tired, and I have to go to the bathroom every 30 seconds. It was hell.

Bon, had been taking extra jobs to ensure that we have enough money for him to stay when the babies come. That's why I wasn't surprised to see him gone by the time I woke up.

I rolled out of bed, pulled on a shirt and per of shorts, and dragged myself to the kitchen. In the counter there was a plate of food with plastic wrap around it and a note on top. '_**Trying to make things easier for you. Love you. I'll been home as soon as possible!**_'. The omelette he had prepared me was burnt at the bottom and too salty, but I ate it anyway. Bon wasn't exactly the best chef, but recently he's been trying to be extra helpful, and I appreciated it.

Once I finished I washed the dish and say on the couch with my arms placed protectively over my baby bump. I've always dreamt of having a family of my own -even though I never expected it to be me having it- and now I'm going to have not only one child, but two. I felt one of them kick, and I smiled. The was, until another kick came, and then another. I started humming to the babies the same song Shiro used to hum to me and Yukio as children. That managed to keep them quiet -maybe they were falling asleep- so I kept humming until I too, began to doze off.

I got up and was heading towards Bon and my room to take a nap, when a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. _Contractions? _I held on to the wall to prevent myself from falling. I walked the rest of the way to the bedroom like this.

When I got there I lied on the bed and tried to clear my mind and take it off of the pain I'm experiencing; which at this point was so unbearable. The pain made me hotter by the minute, so I didn't even bother getting under covers. I clutched my stomach and wondered how long Bon would be, hoping he would walk in that second, wrap his arm around me, and suddenly I'll be fine.

After maybe five minutes- and shit load of deep breaths -the pain subsided enough for me to grab my phone and call Bon.

First call: no answer

Second call: no answer

Third call: no answer

I left messages, but after a while I began to worry; apparently just in time for the pain to come back. Taking my thoughts off of the worst case scenario, and the pain, I imagined that he just left his phone, or its battery ran out. I tried calling Yukio next, because I knew he was on the same job. He answered on the first call, thank god.

_**Yukio**_: Rin!. I was just about to call you.

_**Rin**_: Why? Wait, first let me talk to Bon. It's-

_**Yukio**_: That's what I was going to call you about. There was a difficulty with the exorcism, Bon was injured. It's nothing serious, but he's at the hospital. I wanted you to know so you could see him if you want. The doctor says…..

I zoned out. Bon was in the hospital and the babies were coming. How would I get to the hospital. I couldn't drive in this condition.

_**Rin**_: I think the babies are coming!

Whatever Yukio was saying or explaining earlier was suddenly forgotten.

_**Yukio**_: the babies what?!

_**Rin**_: They're coming. … I think. I've been having contractions, or really bad pain, that comes and goes. I think it's time.

_**Yukio**_: I'll go get you and bring you to the hospital. I hope I make it in time.

_**Rin**_: I'll call Shiemi. It faster.

_**Yukio**_: Are you sure?

_**Rin**_: Yeah

And with that I hung up and called Shiemi. After explaining everything to her, she rushed over to pick me up; which was somewhat hard because I went through another set of contractions, so she had to help me in the car as well as get the baby bag. The ride to the hospital was fast, because my mind was too worried about Bon to keep track of the time.

When I got there I was met with Dr. Miyamoto -Yukio must have called her. Dr. Miyamoto quickly guided me to my hospital room; we both agreed that a private room was best to avoid skeptical looks about my 'rare condition'. She left a second later, but not before a quick checkup, to get an understanding doctor or nurse to help her. Almost immediately after she left the door opened again.

Bon was standing at the door on a pair of crutches, and with a heartwarming look on his face. He limped over and sat in the chair next to my bed before taking my hand into his and kissing it tenderly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." he said.

I rolled my eyes, "you've always been here for me. You were working to help provide for your family and I love that about you". Bon kissed me softly on the lips and there was a pause of silence; but not the bad kind.

"I'm nervous" I say to Bon, my eyes avoiding his.

"Me too" he replies just a quietly before adding, "but I'm excited too. I'm gonna be a father. I also called my parents, and they're on their way. I tried to tell them to wait cause I wasn't sure how comfortable you were with a lot of people coming, but you know them. They were determined to take the next train here."

"I'm fine with it. As long as you're here." I mildly squeezed his hand. "I was so worried when you didn't pick up the phone."

Bon smiled shyly and rubbed the back of him neck with his free hand. "It's really not as bad as it looks."

I was about to say something when Dr. Miyamoto and a young male nurse (Hayashi according to his name tag) walked in the room holding a clipboard. "It seems both babies are healthy, and are growing a tad bit faster than we expected" Dr. Miyamoto explained, "they should be ready within the next 48 hours, so once that comes we'll ready the anesthetics and begin. Are you excited?"

"More or less" I replied.

_**A/N**_

_**Did you like it? My phone broke twice one in November but permanently in February to where I can't use it. (Still waiting for a new one) and I'm a huge worry wort about school work, but I'm not going to make excuses. I was being way lazy and didn't write.**_

_**I've been reading a lot and discovered that I'm 100% author whipped by Rainbow Rowell (I have all her books) and I so recommend Carry On. Spoiler, it is boy x boy and Hella good.**_

_**I'm Supernatural trash and The Walking Dead trash. Both recommended. You can find it on Nexflix. (Do you love these shows? I would love to discuss it with you and provide any info. Message me.) feel free to message me for random stuff too.**_

_**What show are you obsessed with?**_

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

Chapter 13

**-Bon's POV-**

Rin was lying back as the doctors prepared him for his surgery. I was seated beside him squeezing his hand encouragingly. There was curtain cutting off view of his lower half, making it easier for Rin to keep his eyes on me.

"Are you ready?" I asked not even sure if I am.

"I might as well be, I mean, it's a little late to change my mind." he joked with a weak smile.

"I guess you're right." I said mimicking the small gesture.

The babies were out, and I could see one of the doctors pass one baby off to a nurse, then another. The doctors then began to close Rin up. Almost an hour after that the surgery was finally finished. I accompanied Rin as he was wheeled to the recovery room.

After being in the recovery room for about 5 minutes Dr. Miyamoto walked. "How are you recovering?" she asked, "because you're a demon, the healing process is quicker than a human's. You should be ready to leave within 3 days." Me and Rin nodded. She added a little note before heading out, "Miss Miyazaki should be bringing your 'little bundles of joy' to you room when you get there".

A while after Rin was wheeled back to his room a small, young nurse came in carrying two babies - one wrapped in a blue blanket, one in a pink one. My breath hitched and tightened as she left them with Rin.

"You're crying." Rin said while he himself was crying as well. I touched my face and felt the tears. I hadn't even noticed. "Here," Rin said handing me the baby boy - Haru.

His hair was dark blue, almost black, and he had Rin's blue eyes. "He's so small," I said half to Rin and half to myself as I rubbed a thumb across his cheeks.

"I know, I hope we don't lose them" I joked.

"Little Haru and Yuri. It feels weird not being pregnant anymore." Rin looked down before frowning, "I'm gonna have a scar."

"A beautiful scar that I'll always love, along with you, because it helped bring our children into this world". I leaned over the hospital bed and kissed Rin softly on the lips.

Rin and I switched babies to I could hold Yuki. She had dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes just like Haru.

"She looks like you" Rin stated, "that's what I thought when I first saw her, she looks just like her daddy".

"Haru is basically a splitting image of you". It was then that I finally noticed Yuki's ears were slightly pointy. Curiously I unwrapped her and turned her over to, in fact, see a small tail. It was like Rin's and curled at the end. I showed Rin and he checked Haru, noticing that he too had pointed ears and a tail.

"I'm going to call for Dr. Miyamoto." Rin said before clicking a button and requesting her. She came about two minutes later and by the look on her face she already knew what we had called for.

Dr. Miyamoto sat in a chair on the other sit of the bed. "I'll make this quick because I have to finish up paperwork, but I'm guessing you noticed the little add-ons. Because of the small percentage demon, your children do have tails and the appearance of a half demon, like Rin, but they don't have and demonic powers."

We both understood, and let the doctor leave to finish up her work.

After what seemed like hours Miss Miyazaki returned asking if we were ready for visitors. We said OK since it was only going to be intermediate family to avoid the room being overcrowded. She left and gave everyone the go to come inside.

Yukio and my parents came in first. My mom was wiping her eyes and telling dad how glad she was to be a grandmother. I handed Haru to my father, and Rin let Yukio hold Yuri.

"Rin, I'm going to run by the cafeteria for a minute to get some jello. Did you want anything?" I said standing up from my bed side chair and grabbing one of my crutches.

"Pudding, chocolate."

"That's it, nothing to drink?"

"I assume it's a little soon for sake," Rin said half heartedly, I knew he meant it as a joke because he only ever drinks during holidays, "I guess I'll settle for Orange juice then."

I smiled and nodded everyone off. Halfway out the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. Dad.

"I doubt you'll be able to carry much back in your condition. How about I walk there with you?" He said having already given Haru to mom and obvious not taking 'no' for an answer. We headed out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was fairly empty save for a couple and an old lady. My dad grabbed the strawberry jello, chocolate pudding, and orange juice plus some more drinks for the others. It was on our way back, though, that I was detoured.

There was a small gift shop in the hospital that sold a wide selection of cards, bears, and other nik-naks. I ended up buying a 'they're twins' card, three bears, a mugs, and a bunch of ballons. Of course my dad had to carry most of that too, but he didn't mind. (He got him a 'happy grandparents' mug himself.

When we got back to the hospital room there were two extra people there; Mephisto and Amaimon Pheles. Mephisto was holding both babies and, surprisingly, cooing over them.

"Come on brother, we're uncles, don't you want to at least see them." Mephisto said. Amaimon, on the other hand, didn't seem the bit convinced. He just sat bunched up on the couch with his knees to his chest and his finger circling his eyes like glasses - as usual.

"I don't care," Amaimon replied, "I'm ready to go anyways. There's nothing fun to do here."

Mephisto sighed. "I guess we better head out, but before that.." he handed the baby to someone else before picking up a bag from beside his younger brother and handing it to me. "I few gifts", he added, "for the babies - Demon gifts of course. They were meant to help their power development, but since I am told that they don't have powers, they'll work well as just gifts from their favorite uncle." (Yukio rolled his eyes at that). We happily accepted the gifts and the two brothers were on their way.

The rest of the day was people coming in and out. Shiemi took off work to come visit; Shima carpooled and brought Chibi with them. Konekumaru, Kamiki, and the rest of the gang came for a short period of time to congratulate Rin and I. Shura stopped by too for a little while and ended up leaving with Yukio.

About two days passed before Rin was discharged. My parent came each day, and stayed for about seven hours. They even offered to take us home, which really helped due to the fact that Shiemi brought Rin to the hospital and Yukio brought me. (And, though it was just a sprain and I've been practicing extra hard to get off my crutches, I'm still hurt).

We got home and put the babies in the crib of the baby room. Apparently Yukio got our friends to pitch in and help get the room ready for us. It looked better than I even expected. That night both me and Rin sleep there on the couch so we could be close to Yuri and Haru.

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a long wait, usually I post more in the summer, but a really close death in the family in early may kinda sucked the motivation from me. School is about to start and I'm trying to take a Dual Credit course, but I'll still try to write.**

**Follow me on instagram: terrak_ **

**Recently I'm into Twenty-one Pilots and Alessia Cara.**

**Did you guys (and gals) hear about the Blue Exorcist season 2? I was ecstatic when I heard. I posted something about it, the teaser, and details on my instagram, so you can check it out.**

__**  
**_  
**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō &amp; whoever else.**_

_**A/N - please don't hate me for the wait.**_

_**Warning - mild explicit content**_

_**Chapter 14**_

**-Rin's POV-**

It's been three weeks (27 days to be exact) since we've taken little Haru and Yuri home, and things are finally starting to settle down more. I've even developed an effective sleeping pattern that wakes me up at 3am to change the babies' diapers so they won't cry. Bon's off crutches, but, lucky for me and the babies, Yukio have him an extra week off.

It was 8am when I got up to check on Haru and Yuri, who were both wide awake in their cribs."How are my little angels?" I cooed rubbing their cheeks. I had rested my arms on the edge of Yuri's crib to simply admire her, when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I'd almost jumped out of my skin before turning back to see Bon smiling lovingly.

"How long have you been up?" he whispered before leaving a light peck on my cheek.

I melted into his touch. "Not long. You hungry? Wanna go out for breakfast?"

"Sure. Just let me get dressed" Bon replied. He was still bare chested and only wearing him plaid boxers. When he released me from his embrace and headed out of the room I noticed the tented morning wood in his underwear. I decided to ignore it.

I grabbed the twins and went to the bathroom to give them a quick wash-up in the sink. They were both calm as I ran the water and took off their clothes. I put Haru in first, and he seemed to melt. I wish I could say the same about Yuri. The second her big toe touched the lukewarm water she wailed and thrashed around. She somehow managed to soak 65% of my shirt I'm the process, which I guess amused her because, after awhile, she started making happy noises and doing it on purpose.

It didn't take long to dry and dress them. Bon did, however, have to wait for me to change shirts. He already had the twin car seat set up and was standing, arms folded, against the driver's door.

"I'm glad you finally got here. I didn't want you to miss the kids' graduation" Bon said smirking.

"Hardy har," I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't even that long." I handed Yuri to Bon so that he can put her in the car seat while I did the same with Haru. We both hopped in the car and headed towards the nearest breakfast place.

We didn't stay there long, but when we left we were all pretty full. Yuri and Haru even ate so much they feel asleep. Both me and Bon took that as a blessing and quickly got them home and in their cribs.

Bon and I were currently cuddling on the couch, and I was effectively ignoring the movie we were supposed to be watching. I leaned in closer and breathed in Bon's sent. My hormones must have still been out of wack because his sent alone was intoxicating and reminded me of 'little bon' from earlier. It also reminded me how Bon and I haven't had sex in months. I glanced at Bon as my body heated up. Pleasurable memories flooded my mind and my lips were suddenly dry.

"Is the movie distracting you?" Bon joked. "because you've been staring at me lustfully and licking your lips for the past five minutes."

I blushed but didn't respond. Bon smiled mischievously before gripping my hips and almost instantly pulling me in his lap to straddle him. I blushed even harder and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

Bon grabbed my butt, and I instinctively rolled my hips and moaned. Bon smirked again. "You're acting shy, but you dick seems pretty eager."

"Just hurry," I said panting. Bon decided to stop teasing and unzip my pants. I moaned loudly when he pulled out his dick and cupped his hand around both of our erections. He started pumping up and down at an unbearable pace. I guess he could tell by the look on my face because he immediately started speeding up. He twisted his wrist in all the right ways, and I had to grab hold of his shoulders just to steady myself.

The feeling of myself sliding against his pulsing length drove me crazy. I began writhing and squirming in his lap. The moans got louder and louder as I felt a heat pool at the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, Bon swiped his thumb over the head of my dick to smear the pre-cum, and that was it.

Everything seemed to tense and freeze as I felt my release spill out all over Bon's hand. When I came down from my orgasm, I slumped against Bon's chest heaving.

When I finally caught my breath again, I was back half hard and ready for seconds. I moved Bon's hand down the inside of my pants and boxer briefs. Bon got the hint and reached in the back of the side desk beside the couch for miniature bottle of lube. He lathered his fingers before travelling back in my boxers and running over my entrance. He rubbed once, twice before plunging a single finger into the hope.

"So eager," he teased. "Your tight hole is just begging for more."

I moaned and nodded my head as Bon began pumping faster and fast.

Suddenly loud cries filled the house. Bon and I both froze. "The babies" Bon said sighing. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I missed his nose. "We're parents now, it's our job." Bon removed his fingers and I climbed off his lap. "You can come with me to check on our children together."

"I'd love to," he smiled.

We grabbed Haru and Yuri, and we brought them to our bedroom to watch tv with us. (I wasn't comfortable taking them to the living room directly after what me and Bon had just done).

For the rest of the day we all relaxed and enjoyed the time we had together.

**A/N**

**Explicit scene. Hot it not? More explicit?**

**Sorry for the decade wait. I can't promise it won't be another decade. My English comp II teacher has zero consideration for her students. .**

**Ao no Exorcist 2 is really good. Mob Psycho 100 is GREAT. Please watch it. Brooklyn Nine Nine and The Real O'Neals is super funny. Also Shameless. Your Name movie is super sweet. I Love Moana (I love animated films).**

**Hope you liked it.**

__**  
**_  
**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading** _****_

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


End file.
